lessons
by Aries75
Summary: Little Vali, the most adorable princeling and future ruler of the nine is setting out on a glorious journey of starting school. How will his parents Thor, the mighty thunderer and Loki, the greatest socerer of the nine cope with his absence; what does Odin and his war mongering has to do with it. And why is Helblindi in scholarly robes.


"Thor, open the door right now or I swear, I will s"

" Not until you promise me, not to send Vali away."

"Oh Ymir tits", "He's starting school not getting exiled."shouted Loki back at the door.

"But he is my heir and one day will rule the nine realms, so I say there is no need for him to attend school."

"Thor Odinson, I swear on all that is holy, if you don't open the door right this instant, I will curse you powerless and leave you stranded with the dark elves."shouted Loki back readying his magic.

"But he is so small, The other kids will eat him alive and you weren't there when he was born Loki ; he was so small and tiny and delicate. I was so scared of crushing him"implored Thor pleadingly opening the door with little Vali sleeping on his shoulder.

It is a wonder how little Vali could sleep with his parents shouting and all the noise but it was a daily occurrence to him with having Asgard's crown prince as his father.

Loki winced at Thor's words for it has always been a sore point that he wasn't there for his son during the first few weeks of his birth but in Loki's defense he did not know that saving two realms from certain doom while 7 months pregnant will wane all his magic resources and combined with early child birth will put him in coma for weeks. Everyone was terrified for Mother and baby and Thor was even more scared that something terrible may befall his little family. He spent the 4 weeks never leaving Loki's side; at same time raising baby Vali in spite of protesting healers and nannies and day Loki woke up Thor spent the whole day fiercely hugging him, crying and professing his love between body wracking sobs.

Loki tried to make up for his absence by showering baby Vali with love, affection, toys and by making sure he was never out of his sight and granting his every wish. Thus little Vali became the most spoiled prinCe in the entire nine realms with both his parents wrapped around his little finger, but why should he not be for he is Vali, the future ruler of nine realms and son of The mighty Thor of Asgard and Loki, the greatest sorcerer of Joutenheim.

Loki moved closer to Thor taking in the baby's smell and his husband's unique smell and says softly, "Thor, darling he will be alright, he is at the same age as us ,when you and I started training. He has your strength and my magics and everyone loves him and we will be right there when he needs us."

"But he is so small Loki, he just started walking and he can barely talk. Don't be so cruel, I beg you please don't send him away."Said Thor with his most sad puppy dog eyes even though he knew what he was saying was not true for Little Vali was perfectly capable of expressing his thoughts and getting what he needed and he could walk,run and even fly sometimes teleport since he was 12 months old.

With a big sigh Loki opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Little Vali himself "Mama, I am hungry."he said rubbing his eyes and yawning his round little mouth into a perfect O.

* * *

Immediately that got Loki's and Thor's attention who then spent rest of the day with their little miracle catering to his very whims.

Thor spent the night awake planning how to change his loki's mind and when that proved impossible for Loki can be quiet stubborn; he shifted his approach and at half past dawn he arrived at a brilliant plan. He spent the next week before school began making arrangements.

Loki was aware of Thor's secretive behavior by pretended otherwise to avoid getting into another debate (they had a few hundreds the past month ever since he and Frigga brought up the topic) and on receiving end of those puppy dog eyes, so he spent the entire week scouring the nine with his little baby finding all that is needed for school and few things more(many more). He found Thor's concerns stupid because his little baby was cute,adorable and importantly a genius. He will have the tutors eating of his palm within a day, what with his big green eyes(just like his mama's asgardian form), button like nose and no one can resist his pouty mouth when combined with puppy dog eyes(courtesy of his father)a big wide chamber bigger than king's hall filled with all his favorite toys is proof of that; moreover loki and Frigga were training him in magic,books,knives since he was baby and they have nothing but praises ,for his Vali was best of both his parents and no one could saw otherwise.

The day of school dawned bright and early with no sign of Thor, Loki searched their chambers, the nursery and training grounds but to no avail. He got Little Vali ready early for he wanted the big oaf enough time for his theatrics without being late. Little Vali was similarly surprised that his father was missing and hoped he will be back before he went to school, the thought of going to school made him tiny bit sad for he will be separated from his papa the whole time he was in class and leaving without seeing him will make it only worse.

Loki and his baby went to Odin and Frigga's chamber to breakfast with them and was surprised to see Odin also missing. He became suspicious of whatever Thor has planned but Frigga dismissed his concerns and they set to break their fast with Figga cooing over Little Vali who soaked up attention like a little sponge in turn asking thousands of questions that Frigga was happy to answer thus he missed his father entry into the room in shining Armour with mjolnir and a burlap sack. When his father lifted him off his seat and threw him in the air to catch mid air kissing him and ruffling his hair; he squealed in delight and accused laughing "where have you been? I thought we will miss each other before I go."

"sorry little one for they have been slight delay; but that has been taken care of and now we both can go to school together.I will protect you my baby boy from those old,droning tutors about equally boring & old topics , it will be so much fun to have and I will show you all the places to hide from the annoying tutors."said Thor in a sober tone;and his words were met with twin shouts.

"Cool dad, I get to go school with you."

"What do you mean your'e going to school?" in that same serious tone, Thor replied "It has come to my attention that in my youth I may have missed quiet a few lessons(actually say all) and I think as a crown prince, I should rectify that mistake immediately and I thought what better way than to attend school with my son."

Loki thought he was could the oaf be so obvious and what was wrong with him; It took him a moment to get tongue and mind to co-operate but before he could start but Thor cut him off, " Loki love, I will not back down from this and was it not you who always says I should read more." giving him puppy eyes.

Even Loki was not immune to that and he was in fact quiet surprised that Thor thought such a Plan instead of throwing tantrums or kidnapping Vali to another realm, so he sighed and put on most irritated look and said "Fine."

The royal family went back to breakfast and once again they were interrupted by none other than Odin, king of Asgard dressed in battle finery with spear in hand " Norns help Tyr if I am late to our first day of school. Come now Little Vali for grandpa will show all the ropes at acing school."

Before Loki could protest, Thor shouted "What a good stroke of luck baby Vali ,now you have both your father and grand father to accompany you to school. Truly the norns couldn't have thought of a better thing."

Loki rounded on Odin and Thor with a mighty glare that seemed to cower both Thor and Odin stuttered "See when I was young, I quit lessons early to go war mongering, so I thought... I shouldfinishmylessonsnowwith Vali and I made Tyr reagent."

Loki couldn't believe his ears; first Thor now Odin, what next will Malkeith come running saying he wants to go to school too.

Before he could protest Frigga caught his hand & shook her head saying to just go with it. Loki resigned himself and went to completing his breakfast and soon everyone followed.

When the royal family steeped out the chambers they were ambushed by a panting guard who was followed by none other Laufey, King of Joutenheim himself.

Loki was pleasantly surprised by his arrival, he immediately went in for a hug "Dam, what are you doing here?"

"You think I will miss my grandchild's first day of training? No, little falcon ; I am here to sit in all his classes and judge paltry Asgardian teaching and take away Little Vali if necessary(though I am sure I have to)"Laufey said glaring at Thor whom he had never forgiven for taking away his little falcon.

Vali couldn't be anymore happier to have both his grand papas and ran to his grand dam who lifted him onto his shoulders (which was his most favorite thing about his grand dam) then he saw his grand sire at end of the corridor and he squealed in delight for Farbauti always had best presents and stories.

Loki didnot even react to his dam's words and simply went along, when he spotted his sire he thought he might talk some sense into his idiots but as luck may have it Faurbati gave him a amused smile and said, "Let him be Loki, he was like this when you and Hel first started training. He sat for all your classes and tried to glare old Yggr into submission, sadly old Ygrr was quite immune to his glare as he was the one who taught a gangly teen Laufey his diplomatic skills and intimidating glare." At this everyone laughed and 2 kings,1 crown prince, 3 consorts and Little Vali resumed their journey.

As they reached the courtyard they were ambushed by Helblindi, the crown prince of Joutenheim in scholarly robes glaring accusingly at his parents " How could you leave before me, these robes take long time to get in to."

He turned to his nephew, " Are you ready for your first day of school, Don't worry little Vali, your uncle here is the wisest of all in the nine and will make sure to teach you the best."

Vali laughed in delight raising a fist shooting a sparks of magic into the air and all the royals groaned and the nine carried on as usual.

-)-:)-,)-.)-

the end. Hello to everyone who completed reading this, so how is it, nice , OK , average or meh. Let me know so I can decide whether towrite new ones or no.


End file.
